La simplicidad de la vida
by Straw Heart
Summary: No importa lo enojada que este, Lucy no tiene motivos que la obliguen a pasar frío. O eso dice ella.


Porque siempre es mas importante cuidar de nosotros a un berrinche que siempre puede posponerse a la mañana siguiente.

.

**Summary:** No importa lo enojada que este, Lucy no tiene motivos que la obliguen a pasar frio. O eso dice ella.

**Parejas:** Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Hearfilia.

**Palabras: **1, 559

**Advertencias:** Ehhh, OOC, o algo así.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pero mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

**.**

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**.**

**La simplicidad de la vida**

.

- ¡HIJO DE….!

- ¡HEY, NO METAS A IGNEEL EN ESTO!

- ¡Y UNA MIERDA SI NO! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE ENSEÑO UN POCO DE AUTO CONTROL, EH?! ¡¿O MODALES?!

Una risita ahogada se escucho en el fondo –presumiblemente de Grey– y algo que sonó como un comentario de que uno debía dudar sobre la educación que podía ser impartida en el bosque. Lejos de la civilización. Y a manos de un dragón. Afortunadamente para el orgullo ya magullado de Natsu, Erza hizo callar al alquimista de hielo con un buen golpe.

Pero admitió que si, Lucy quizá esperaba un poco demás de Natsu.

- ¡IGNEEL ME ENSEÑO TODO ESO!

- ¡¿AH SI?!

- ¡SI!

- ¿ENTONCES COMO ES QUE TERMINE A PUNTO DE MORIR CHAMUSCADA EN LA CASA DEL CLIENTE Y CON LA ROPA QUEMADA, EH? ¿CÓMO?

Silencio.

- ¡CONTESTAME!

Natsu no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando a su compañera rubia, que se encontraba cubierta de hollín y con la ropa quemada. Aunque en realidad no había estado cerca de morir ni mucho menos –Natsu no estaba tan indiferente, obviamente– y su ropa había sido lo único realmente afectado, Lucy respiraba agitadamente, viéndose más allá que molesta con él. El dragón slayer de fuego supuso, que si solo le hubiera prendido fuego a ella –accidentalmente, por supuesto– probablemente no estaría tan enojada. El problema allí radicaba en que también le había prendido fuego al cretino de su cliente "Sr.–no–puedo–mirar–a–Lucy–a–los–ojos " y a la casa de este mismo, por lo que el muy pervertido se había negado a pagarles.

Natsu aun no se encontraba muy seguro de porque había comenzado el fuego, pero el daño ya no se podía deshacer, y Lucy no dejaba de repetírselo. Al final, básicamente, trabajaron gratis y el pervertido ese pudo deleitarse la vista con la maga celestial. Y esta última estaba furibunda con Natsu, por arruinar la misión, su ropa, y algo sobre que iba a terminar en la calle por no poder pagar su alquiler.

- _Eso_ pensé – soltó de manera molesta, mirándolo de esa manera que lo hacía sentir miserable, apaleado y poco orgulloso de sus actos, todo al mismo tiempo. Si tuviera cola, probablemente ya la habría bajado avergonzado.

La decepción en los ojos de Lucy le sentó como otro golpe.

- Lucy, yo… – Lucy alzo la mano para callarlo, y sin más le dio la espalda, comenzando a caminar hacia el bosque que los llevaría hasta Magnolia tras algo así como un día de camino, porque no tenían dinero para pagar en tren –otra cosa por la que le había recriminado.

Natsu se quedo parado donde estaba, con un aura negra encima de la cabeza. Ni siquiera la visión de su minifalda chamuscada en zonas estratégicas, dando una vista privilegiada a las bragas de estrellitas de Lucy, lo animo en absoluto. De hecho, lo hizo sentir peor. Y supuso que debía verse realmente patético, porque Erza solo paso a su lado, posando una mano en su hombro a modo de consuelo –Erza. CONSOLANDO– antes de seguir a la ofendida rubia. Happy solo voló a posarse en su hombro y lo miro con preocupación, no sabiendo que decirle a su compañero.

- Ahora si la jodiste bien, cabeza caliente.

El Dragón Slayer pareció hundirse más en su miseria.

.

* * *

.

Claro que Natsu siendo, bueno, Natsu, aproximadamente media hora después de todo el incidente ya había superado su depresión y caminaba alegremente por el bosque con Happy revoloteando a su alrededor, agradecido a quien quiera que lo cuidaba en el cielo por no haber tenido que tomar ese maldito tren. Así mismo, trataba de hacer que Lucy le perdonara, o siquiera que le levantara el castigo de la ley del hielo que le había puesto, sin muy buenos resultados.

Lucy por su parte, parecía determinada a seguir enojada con su compañero por más que él orbitara a su alrededor, y eventualmente se hizo de noche, por lo que montaron un campamento en un claro. Alrededor de una fogata que Natsu había prendido, cenaron algo de lo que habían llevado en sus mochilas y se acomodaron alrededor del círculo del fuego de viaje para dormir. Natsu estuvo seguro de que Lucy continuaba molesta con él, porque ni siquiera se quejo de lo incomodo que era el suelo del bosque o le pidió la cobija con la que siempre cargaba, aun si en realidad no la necesitaba.

Erza, Grey, Natsu y Happy miraron a Lucy encogerse, su mochila sirviéndole de almohada, dándole la espalda a Natsu y a la fogata – estratégicamente entre Grey y Erza para estar lo más alejada posible de él. Los cuatro solo intercambiaron una mirada.

- Buenas noches Grey, Natsu, Happy. Descansen, mañana todavía tenemos camino por delante.

- Buenas noches Erza – soltaron los otros al mismo tiempo.

- Noches, stripper.

- Noches, traga fuego.

- ¿Natsu?

El aludido miro al gato azul para mostrarle que tenía su atención – ¿Si, Happy?

- ¿Crees que Lucy te perdone algún día?

Natsu sonrió, animado ante la perspectiva de perdón – ¡Por supuesto que lo hará! Somos _nakama_.

- Deberías darle pescado, así te perdonaría más rápido – sugirió el felino.

- Eh, tal vez cuando lleguemos, Happy.

- ¡Aye! ¿Y me darás a mí también?

- ¡Claro!

Happy se deleito en la promesa del pescado, babeando un poco – ¡Buenas noches, Natsu!

- Noches Happy.

Miro al felino acurrucarse en su cama junto a él y tras una última mirada a la espalda de Lucy –Erza le había prestado un cambio de ropa, por lo que ya no podía ver sus bragas de estrellitas– Natsu cerró sus ojos y se dejo arrastrar por las olas del sueño, esperando por la mañana siguiente para poder pedirle perdón.

No duro mucho, sin embargo. Con esa parte de su inconsciente que siempre se mantenía alerta, se dio cuenta que en algún momento de la noche pudo sentir algo de origen desconocido acercarse hacia él y, extrañamente, meterse bajo su cobija y acurrucarse a su lado; renuente a despertar, Natsu solo decidió que debía ser Happy y trato de volver al mundo de comida flameante de sus sueños.

Tardo un par de minutos para que su ese sentido de autoprotección lo pateara de nuevo y su cerebro procesara la incongruencia del tamaño de Happy, con el de esa cosa desconocida. Una olfateada finalmente revelo la cosa de origen desconocido, como Lucy.

Fue su curiosidad lo que lo despertó.

Abriendo sus ojos, con la escasa luz de la luna alcanzo a reconocer la cabeza rubia de Lucy casi metida en la curva de su cuello, a escasos centímetros de tocarlo. De hecho, todo su cuerpo estaba a escasos centímetros de tocar el de él.

- ¿Lucy?

- ¿Hmm?

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto, más curioso que molesto en realidad.

- Dormir – bostezo, acurrucándose aun más contra él y haciendo que esos escasos centímetros solo desaparecieran – Haz lo mismo, Natsu.

Natsu calló, sintiéndose bastante confundido.

- Eso hacía, pero tú como que me despertaste.

Lucy no respondió. Su suave respiración le cosquilleaba el cuello, al igual que su cabello. Natsu se sintió un poco nervioso, aunque no estaba muy seguro del porque –Realmente, ¿Alguna vez estaba seguro de algo con Lucy?

- Ehhh, ¿Por qué no estás en tu cama?

La chica alzo su rostro para verlo, su pelo haciéndole cosquillas por el movimiento – ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Tú te metes en mi cama todo el tiempo.

- Si pero… – se rasco la cabeza – Pensé que estabas enojada conmigo.

- Lo estoy.

- Pero…

- Mira, sigo enojada contigo por quemar la casa y mi ropa.

- …

- Pero tengo frio y tú eres muy caliente – explico, encogiéndose de hombros – Además de que supongo que si mi arrendadora me corre, terminare viviendo contigo, así que no le veo lo malo a acostumbrarse.

Natsu decidió omitir lo último que dijo, o al menos la parte de ser corrida. Solo en ese momento Natsu se percato de que la fogata ya se había consumido, quedando solo unas diminutas brasas rojizas apenas visibles entre las cenizas. También noto como Lucy había tirado a Happy en el mismo lugar donde estaba ella antes, y el pequeño felino estaba tumbado sobre su mochila.

- Así que… ¿Me estas usando de calentador?

- Algo así.

- Oh. Está bien… supongo – Natsu frunció levemente el ceño. ¿Por qué eso no le ofendía? Debía de ofenderle, ¿no?

Lucy pareció satisfecha – Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a dormir otra vez.

Y con eso solo cerró sus ojos, volviendo a meter su rostro contra su cuello, subiendo sus manos para apoyarlas en sus abdominales desnudos por su camiseta abierta. '_Espera, ¿Cuándo me abrí la camisa? No recuerdo hacerlo_'.

Natsu se quedo mirando fijamente el tranquilo rostro de su compañera rubia, sintiéndose curioso, extrañado y un poco divertido, por su extraña lógica. Realmente era una chica rara, muuuy rara. Pero también era Lucy, así que solo soltó una suave risita, comenzando a emitir un poco más de calor al percatarse de que realmente estaba fría, haciéndola suspirar de contento. Varios minutos después, finalmente se permitió abrazarla contra su pecho, dejando sus manos descansar una en su cintura y otra en la cadera –si ella podía abrirle la camisa, él podía tomarla de las caderas entonces, decidió.

Buenas noches, rarita.

.

.

.

* * *

No sé de donde salió eso, realmente, pero he tenido esa imagen en la cabeza un buen tiempo.

Pero es tarde donde yo vivo –la una de la mañana– y quería publicar algo, aunque ahora solo deseo dormir, así que eso es todo. Otro día editare mis errores en el escrito :3

Como sea, espero les haya gustado. No olviden dejarme un review si fue así ;)

¡Chiao, que tengan buenas noches/días/tardes!

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
